iLove You
by VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for awhile will it end? Is it the love that can never be well I can't tell you all that right know so you just have to R R.
1. Chapter 1

_Sam and Freddie have been dating for a while ever sense she kissed him in the school court yard on lock in night and their relationship is been rocky Sam's teasing and physical violence is worse and it's getting on Freddie's nerves he tries to be nice but can he take it?_

"Get off my chair Freddork" Sam forcefully throws him off of her favorite beanbag chair.

"Sam…." he barely uttered knowing she could careless he just wishes she would stop acting so….. mean, they had been dating for almost 2 months and she got worse day by day. He loved her but he didn't know how long he could take it.

"What Fredweird?" she asked happly as she sat on her chair.

"Why did you push me like that?" he asked with a pleading tone to his voice.

"Cause I felt like it" she said loudly getting off the chair and walking towards the door looking at the computer.

"You're not even sitting there" he said angered at her.

"So I just don't want you there duh stupid" she said this with no emotion and continued to check her email.

Before Freddie could respond Carly says in a giggly tone "Sam that's rude you don't need to be that way" she laughed because she knew that deep down Sam loved Freddie…..a lot and she loved that her to best friends finally showed there love. Well kinda they didn't show it but she knew it was there.

Sam responded "eh I want food I'll be in your kitchen" she goes out the door and then she goes down to the kitchen. When she gets there all she can think is how bad she feels "Why am I so mean to I am an idoit why can't I just hug him or something like a normal girlfriend, god I am stupid " she was angry at herself when Spencer walks in.

"Hey Sam eating food?" he questions seeing Sam just holding the chicken leg instead of eating it.

"No actually I was just going home" she says with a strange tone to her voice (that Spencer had never heard before.) while she put the chicken back and began walking to the door. "Tell Carly for me k?"

"K." he walks past her to a sculpture he was working on as she walked out the door. A few minutes later Carly and Freddie came down the stairs seeing Spencer Carly says "hey" then looks around Freddie reading her mind "Where's Sam?" he asks worried.

"Aww she said she was going home." Spencer says focusing on his sculpture "she looked sick she was going to eat but didn't."

"Oh well I am going to go to night guys" Freddie uttered wishing he could hold Sam he really liked it when she was sweet but she hadn't been lately.

"Night" both Carly and Spencer say at the same time.

"Sam not eat that's weird eh I am going to bed night" Carly runs up stairs to her room knowing the real reason Sam was feeling bad she always did after her and Freddie fought.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Leave a review for the next chapter I have to more chapters in mind tell so will it work out hmmm? Yeah reviews make chapter 3 come faster I have it planned but reviews always make me wanna work just a little harder._**

**_To quote one of my fave authers on here "On with the show" BTW I don't own iCarly or Carly would have been with some guy and there would be a heck of alot more making out with Sam and Freddie._**

Sam and Freddie had just walked into the school when Sam sees some girl looking at Freddie with googly eyes, she gets angry and corners her. Freddie laughs at how he cause such and effect after he pulls Sam away from the new girl he laughs while saying "Don't worry I don't like her," he laughs and winks "I promise" he says quietly pulling her close.

"I know you don't obviously you got mamma right here" She squirms out of his grasp and giggles feeling strange then she hardens her expression and walks off to class she is alone in that class so she is fine.

"Ugh" Freddie slams his locker in anger why can't she just let him love her he tries but she just walks off like that it just makes him so…annoyed she was giggling one minute then just walked away with a blank expression on her face. As he thinks about ways to make her soften up he says as he walks to his class.

"Hey" Carly says as he enters the classroom and sits next to her absent-mindedly. She's noticed something about Freddie ever sense Sam and him started dating he rarely paid attention to anything but Sam he really loved her and Carly knew how perfect they were for each other and she was happy but she knew it was rocky.

"Oh hey Carly what's up?" he asked this question then he realizes how distracted he is what else could she be doing they were in there first period class. God the way that Sam got to him through the two months they were dating he remembers being distracted by her so many times even when she wasn't in the room he hated how much he loved her especially sense he could tell if she loved him back.

"Freddie….Freddie are you even listening to me?" Carly asked slightly annoyed if he was going to ignore her why'd he ask?

"Oh umm sorry what?" Freddie says still worried and wondering if Sam felt the same way about him but making himself focus on what Carly was saying.

"Well I was just talking..." Carly gets cut off as the science teacher walks in and quiets the class. "I'll tell you later" she finishes.

"Why why why" Sam questions herself angrily, Freddie was holding her and loving her but she just hardened herself but why . What made her that way and as she thought she knew it was everything all her mom's boyfriends including her dad just left, and her mom always told her that no one would ever love her not the way that she is but, could it be, does Freddie really love her she doesn't know all she knows is even though she loves him she has to keep her guard up.

"Hey Freddie, Carls " Sam plops down on the bench connected to the lunch table "Anyone have food for me" She reaches over and steals Freddie's chips. Then she laughs "Thanks Freddweird I was hungry ha-ha"

Carly just looks to her blonde best friend and laughs "You love your food don'tcha" all Carly could think was you love your FREDDIE don't you. She knew if she said something like that Sam would get embarrassed and leave.

"So I can't rehearse for the show tonight I have something to do but eh I'll be ready for the show" Sam says hoping with all her might that her caring friends wouldn't ask why she couldn't come but she knew they where going to ask.

"Why...babe?" Freddie asked unsure if she wanted him to call her that in public he saw a small smile flash on her face for a moment then she returned to her hardened expression he loved that smile he wished she would smile like that all the time but he knew that she never would.

"Oh I am going shopping I need to buy some ….clothes." she would rather die than spend a whole night shopping for clothes actually she needed new paints, canvases, and brushes she's been painting a lot the only way she knew to show her feelings.

"Oh, we could cancel rehearsal tonight I need to shop to" Carly offers vaguely wondering why her friend was acting so strange.

"Ok sure Carls" she doesn't want her to get suspicious. Sam will just take Carly to the multi-plex where she buys her paints there's a clothing shop Carly will love right next door. It'll work she decides.

"So Rehearsals canceled?" Freddie asks sad he wanted to spend some alone time with Sam after rehearsals but it wasn't happening know he decided he would just update some polls and read the reviews on their website.

"Yeah I guess." Sam who had scooted closer to Freddie had softly and very subtly placed her dainty hand on his arm replied squeezing his arm softly.

"O..ok" Freddie replied as Carly began to talk about what clothes she was going to try and get he looked down to his arm where Sam had her hand he smiled lightly no one else noticed this but he knew it was a big thing for Sam he was so happy he realized this was a big progress in their relationship.

The trio gets up and walks out of the lunchroom as the bell rings walking towards their lockers. "So meet me here after school k?" Carly tells Sam.

"Got it see ya then" she laughs as Carly walks off both her and Freddie have their next class in the same hallway so they began walking together in silence. Then as they bell rings signify they are late and the hall clears Sam tries to speed the pace but Freddie grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

"We're late Freddward." Sam uttered hoping he would let her go she wasn't in the mood for his tricks he always made her feel to comfortable and let her guard down and she wasn't in the mood.

"I don't care this time" he knows he can make her soften up if she would just not push him away.

"Yeah well... I..." Sam gets interrupted when Freddie leans down kissing her softly she feels his lips and knows he using chapstick his kissed make her like jelly and well she decides it ok to let her walls down for just one moment.

All Freddie could think about was how happy he was that she was actually letting him kiss her….in public she barely let him kiss her in private and know, right in the middle of the hallway it was so unlike him but he felt he need to take the opportunity, Sam doesn't touch him often (unless it is to hurt him) so he had to…. His thoughts where interrupted as he felt Sam taking control he loved it when he did this she pushed him up against the lockers and was controlling kiss making it more rough he really liked it. Suddenly, he feels Sam pull away and he opens his eyes seeing a teacher holding Sam's arm oh crap he thought. "Busted." he uttered.

"What's going on here" bellows Miss Briggs as she tries to figure out what she just saw of all the students, Puckett and Benson aw it doesn't matter neither of them said a word " Come on" she says walking down the hallway towards the principal's.

"Take a seat….. Far away from each other" Miss Briggs yells as she walks into Principal Franklin's office.

"Oh hello Miss Briggs" Principal Franklin looks up from his computer screen.

"Principal Franklin I caught those to cavorting in the middle of the hallway" Briggs says annoyed adding "get in here you two" how dare they skip class I mean of course Puckett but Benson what's going on.

Principal Franklin looks up after an hour of arguing Principal Franklin gave the both two weeks of detention. After, they go back to their classes meeting at their lockers at the end of the day.

"Way to go Freddweird you got me detention." Sam said in a teasing but angered way she ditched most of the time but she still hated it.

"Eh, I am sorry I didn't know Briggs would come looking for me if I didn't show." Freddie replied with a hint of a smile, detention was worth it he had gotten to kiss her in public finally and he didn't care if they had detention at least they had it together.

"Hey Sam, Ready to go?" There convo is interrupted by the sound of a perky Carly. She was really excited that she would get to have some alone time with Sam she loved Freddie like a brother but she need her girl time. Well as close to girl time as she could get with Sam.

"We can't we have to rehearse iCarly tonight, Benson got me detention for the rest of the week." Sam looks over to Freddie who hadn't heard her because he had head in his locker looking for something. Sam giggled just a little she had actually kissed him in the hall she still had that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Freddie?" Carly pulls him out of his locker, "How did you get Sam detention?" She said with fake anger well kind of fake she really wanted new clothes.

"Eh, He couldn't keep his lips off Mama" Sam broke in seeing how it made Freddie blush she kissing him on the cheek she added "It's ok just don't get me detention again" she smiled then grabbed Carly's arm "We can fit in a few hours" she dragged her along she really wanted to talk to her.

"Ok, Yay" Carly does a little dance move and then she and Sam walk out the door she hears Sam call out to Freddie "Meet us at the studio at 5:…..30."

"Got it I'll text you." Freddie replied. All he could think was how happy he was maybe this whole thing put their relationship on steady ground. Freddie just walked out and went to Carly's apartment just waiting until he could see Sam but he could hang with Spencer until then.

~Transition to Carly and Sam "Shopping"~

"Haha yeah and then he runs out of the movie theater screaming about a pickle" Sam is explaining the video she is loading on her pearphone. They had stopped at the Groovy Smoothie on their way back to Carly's it was 5:00 and they still had sometime before they were supposed to meet Freddie to rehearse iCarly .

"Sam…Can I ask you something?" Carly says quietly as she sips her smoothie.

"Sure Carls, What's wrong?" Sam says suddenly worried a minute ago they were laughing now she was worried about her best friend.

"Oh nothing this is just a really hard question for you and I know it might be hard but you have to tell me ok?" Carly said knowing how strange here best friend would feel.

"Ok." Sam laughed nervously and then looked at her best friend.

~Same time, different place~

"Hey Spence." Freddie calls out as he walks in he knew that the door was open and that he could just walk in.

"Hey Kiddo." Spencer called out he loves his little sisters friends like they were his siblings they were always over and he was like a big brother and best friend to them too and he knew it.

"What'cha up to?" Freddie asked gesturing at the sculpture that stood behind the couch where Spencer was sitting eating a sandwich. Freddie took have the sandwich and sat down next to Spencer checking his phone he felt like a stalker but he liked it when Sam would text him it let him know she was ok, he was worried she hadn't replied.

"Did you just steal my sandwich" Spencer got up to continue working on his sculpture "Wow Sam is really rubbing off on you." He finished his thought "Hey wanna help me put the last of the paint on these?" Spencer made a hand motion towards the giant sized mirrors that came together in a strange shape.

"Yeah sure what color?" Freddie had stood up and had walked over to the mirrors he had realized Sam was rubbing off on him and he loved it he loved that they were so close suddenly Spencer's word brought him out of his thoughts and back down to earth.

"Hey did you hear me? You've been acting weird sense…" Spencer doesn't finish his sentence he knows Sam and Freddie are perfect for each other in fact one night way before they were dating Sam was sleeping over at their house and when Carly went up to bed Sam slept on the couch, that morning Spencer woke up early and went to eat cereal he hear Sam murmuring something in her sleep she had said something about Freddie he didn't think much of it though. But later he asked her what she was dreaming about and she blushed ever sense then Spencer thought that they were perfect for each other.

"Oh sorry what did you say?" Freddie looked up then reached and checked his phone hoping it was Sam. It wasn't just his overprotective mom asking where he was he replied listing to what Spencer said.

"Use the green and the purple and paint it like this" Spencer then began painting one of the mirrors in a zigzag fashion. Freddie and Spencer painted for a few minutes when Spencer looked at Freddie.

"Kid, Can I ask you something?" Spencer asked Freddie he didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to protect Sam's heart. He didn't know why but it was like she was his little sister too.

"No, I don't have any more of the ointment sorry." Freddie laughed then continued painting his side of the mirror.

"No, Not that" Spencer said becoming serious, Spencer was hardly ever serious so Freddie replied quickly.

"Oh well yeah sure what is it?" Freddie replied. He wondered what that was all about.

Spencer didn't really know why he was about to ask Freddie what he was he knew Sam could take care of herself but he was going to find out any way.

_**(AN- This is happening at the same time not after like if it was on television the screen would be cut in half an you would see Sam and Carly on one side and then Freddie and Spencer on the other half.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yep Chapter 3 is alive. Reviews make me have super human typing ability so yeah review I don't own iCarly but I do own a little puppy named Timmy so read on.**_

"Well?" Sam looked at her best friend and wondered what can she want to ask me that is such a big deal. Carly knows that Sam will tell her anything that she wants to know.

"Ok, you promise you will tell me the truth?" Carly asked, normally she wouldn't need to get a promise like this from Sam, they always told each other the truth but this time…this time was different she knew that Sam's first instinct would be to lie but she needed the truth.

"Of course Carls I always tell you the truth." Sam replied she was already getting bored. What could be so important anyway? Knowing Carly it was probably something that wasn't really that big of a deal and she was kind of being a drama queen. Although she loved Carly like a sister she did that sometimes.

"Ok I want you to tell me straight up if you…"Carly was at a loss for words did she really need to know? Does it matter? They are both happy. But still she had to know.

"If I what?" Sam says with more urgency in her voice then she meant to, she wants to act like it's not really a big deal. She doesn't even know what it is yet but if she pretends now, she can pretend later.

"Do you love Freddie?" Carly asked her suddenly not meaning to sound so freaked out about it.

"Uh well uh" Sam deciced that she would play it cool, she was going to pretened she hadn't been asking herself that question once a day for the last, like, 5 years, "I am with him aren't I?" she replied cooly calming herself down.

"Yeah but that's not what I mean, I mean do you love him like really love him like actual…love?" Carly replied she had asked the question now she needed an answer from Sam, a real answer knowing that her best friend would hate what she was about to say she continued "Like when he holds you does it give you butterflies or when his hand grazes yours it send about a trillion volts of electricity to your heart or you wake up from a dream he was in and you just can't stop smiling." She laughed because Carly knew that even Sam had that girly love side all she does is hide it really,really good.

"Um what?" Sam just looked to her best friend with disbeiliving eyes even if she might have felt that way about Freddie (Many,Many times) she would never actually say it…ever, not ever.

"Come on Sam, I know you like to pretend but you can tell me you promised me the truth." Carly just looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Come on tell me do you love him?" she nudged her shoulder.

Sam looked to her friemd, her best friend in the world and decided to open up to her for a second just one second "Do you swear not to tell anyone?" Sam says quetly looking down at her smoothie.

"OMG you do love him awww" Carly says in her annoying girly voice she knew it would bug Sam but she couldn't help it her best friend was in love "Awww" she nudges Sam again and giggles.

"Shhh swear you won't tell anyone" Sam says blushing madly.

"I promise, So have you told him?" Carly says with a smile she knew how Sam was and she just admitted that she loved Freddie.

"Told who? What?" Sam says genuinely confused.

"Have you told Freddie you" She whispers so no one around can hear her "love him?" Carly giggles.

"Oh um no I haven't, we need to go it's 5:25" Sam says showing Carly her phone, she was trying to change the subject why would she tell Freddie so he can regect her just like everyone rejects everyone she had seen it to many times she wasn't about to get hurt just for those 3 little words.

"Oh yeah ok let's go" Carly forgets her impressing question and begins talking about how some guy in her homeroom said he liked the way her lipgloss smelled.

~Same time, different place~

"You and Sam have been together a long time." Spencer says, not really a question more of a statement but now that he started there was no going back.

"Yeah 3 months really close to 100 days." Freddie responds wondering where Spencer is going with this.

"So I was wondering do you ...love her?" Spencer asked not looking up from the mirror that he was painting.

"Umm" Freddie didn't know how to reply he knew he loved everything about her, but did that mean he loved her? "Did Carly put you up to this?" Freddie asked trying to get away without giving a yes or no answer.

"No, I am a man I make my own descions" Spencer yells in his Spencer voice. "Just tell me do you love her not a hard question yo" Spencer replied he really had to know, he didn't know why but he just had to know.

"Yeah I do a lot" Freddie replied faster then he meant to he didn't really think about, he decided that sense he could awnser that fast he must love her "Yeah I do" he responds again just to hear himself say it. Right as Spencer was opening his mouth to continue his questioning the elevator door opened and in walked Sam and Carly.

"I want food." Sam doesn't really ecknowledge the guys she just walks to the couch and drops her bags then makes her way to the kitchen she reaches in the fridge and pulls out a pizza box. Warming a piecie in the microwave as she eats one that's cold.

"Ha Hey guys we're here." Carly smiles as she hands Spencer a bag "Don't rip it" she laughs as he pulls a dress shirt out of the bag.

"Awesome thanks" Spencer then runs to his room to put the bag away.

"So how was shopping?" Freddie looks at Sam to see her completely mesmerized by her pizza, another thing he loved about her not to sound like a shallow guy but her body he noticed that a lot of girls even Carly had a very skinny, straight body and that was fine and all but Sam, she had curves, she wasn't fat not even close but she had the body of a women and Freddie found that very sexy.

"It was fun look what I convinced Sam to let me buy for her." Carly begins looking through the bags and Freddie glances over at Sam she still wasn't paying attention. All Freddie could think was how pretty she was even when she was inhaling pizza.

"See aren't these cute?" Carly says as she pulls out a box then opens it to reveal dark purple Chucks with black laces.

"Yeah they're nice." Freddie says he didn't really care what shoes Sam wore as long as she wasn't kicking him with them.

"We should start rehearsal let me put these bags away then I'll come get you guys" Carly walks up the stairs carrying her many bags.

"What about you?" Freddie looks over to Sam getting her attention "What did you buy?" he said as he began looking into one of the bags all he say was some paint and a few highquality brushes.

"'Just stuff" Sam says cooly then with sudden urgency she walks over to her bags and grabs a small pink one that has lighter pink stripes and silver writing on it and she pushes it under the couch without another word and such authority that Freddie doesn't think to question her.

"Aaa well stuff is always fun" he grabs her arm and pulls her toward him. He knew what was in that bag he'd seen the store it was something that he had pictured her in numerous times and he had the need to touch her. As she squirmed pretending she wanted to be let go he kissed her he could taste the pizza on her lips and he felt her bottom rest on his lap.

"Guys" Carly calls from the top of the stairs "Guys" she begins walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Sam says jumping up from Freddie's lap she felt the heat in her cheecks and she had so admit she liked spontaneous, domianate Freddie. She didn't want to break the kiss but she wasn't going to have Carly catch them.

"Well I" she giggles seeing two guilty and flustered teens she knew they must have been "getting to know each other" Carly had seen them peck but never get all into it "Well I was calling you guys for like six minutes and you both like turned deaf or something come on up we go."

"Yeah lets go" Sam says as she sees Carly turn the corner Sam grabs Freddie's arm and pulls him and kisses him deeply before running into the elevator and closing the doors in the elevator she gets weak knees and sits for a minute love eh well love's not very safe sense she could barely breathe.

"Wow" Freddie utters he did love Sam and when she kkissed him it caused his heart to race. He could barely breathe when he thought about Sam but before he went upstairs he decided to peek into the bag that Sam had hid under the couch. Right as he was going to pull it out from under the couch he hears Sam call from upstairs "Fredward get up here we need our geek." Totally in monotone. Not to anger her he walked up the stairs and right as he entered the studio Sam smiled at him while Carly was grabbing a prop from the back.

"Let's get started." Carly says cheerily.

"Yeah" Freddie points the camera towards them watching the computer to make sure he gets the best angle.

"Well hello I am angel Carly" Says Carly adourned with angel wings, a halo, and a white tail she put her hands together like an angel would.

"More importantly I am the little demon Sam" who was decked out with little black wings, devil horns, a pointy red tail, and a little plastic pitchfork said while jumping in the camera shot.

"And this is iCarly" they both yelled loudly then they went on with some bits and made their improv jokes and over all caused Freddie a huge laugh.

Then once they finshed they watched the rehearshal on the screen above the car.

"Nice job Freddie" Carly says still in her angel costume sitting on one of the bean bag chairs, Freddie was sitting on the other one and Sam had been standing.

"Yeah thanks I like the improve thing you guys did on the man's shoulders" he replied looking over to Sam who was just standing there with a blank expression on her face. Right as she was about to suggest going down stairs to eat Freddie reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her down on his lap.

"Hey!" Sam called out surprised Freddie was being brave and she loved it she sat on his lap carefully wiggling her bottom just to mess with him when she saw the look on his face she knew she made the right move. Suddenly he was playing back she felt his hand on the small of her back rubbing her hips and the upper part at the hemline of her pants. He had won that one and he knew it she could tell by the goofy smile on his face.

"CARLY CARLY CARLY CARLY CARLY" Spencer yelled from downstairs "Granddad's on the phone." He said god he hated his granddad always wanting him to go to law school.

"Coming" Carly yells back, then she turns to Freddie and Sam "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." As she hops towards the elevator and giggles loudly.

"I think I can I am a blonde demon" Sam says laughing remembering why she suggested there costumes because Freddie had a habit of calling her that.

"And I love it" Freddie said in a matter-of-fact way before he pulls her down by her necklace he looks deeply in her eyes for a moment then places his lips on hers gently she lets him taking control of the kiss she grabs the back of his neck pulling him in closer she places her other hand on his chest palm down in-between them. Freddie deciding to contribute begins rubbing her hips up and down pulling her closer to him. The continued their "getting to know eachother" for a good 12 minutes when Spencer calls out. "Freddie your mom's looking for you" but they just ignored him.

"Freddie, Freddie" Mrs. Benson calls in an overly sweet voice walking into the Shays and up the stairs she was going to get him "We have to go shopping and then we… Aaaa" She screamed as she walked up to the glass door and saw Sam on top of her son "What is going on" she says as Sam and Freddie both jump up why did they both become deaf when they enjoyed each others company.

"I..uh..we..uh" Freddie was trying to think of something to say when he pulled Sam right up to him he needed to obstruct his mom's view of his lower body and well she was the only shield around. Sam gasped slightly when she felt Freddie pull her towards him really close to him she felt *cough cough* jabbing her in the hip and then she smiled a proud smirk.

"I don't care just get to the house right now." Said cutting of Freddie stuttering and barging down stairs she knew they where dating but why did the blonde seductress have to steal her little boys innocence.

"Haha" Sam laughs sitting down on the bean bag chair that had a big dent from both there body weights on it qa minute ago she loved being a girl because no matter how turned on she was no one had to know.

"Sam not funny that's my mom" Freddie replied in a distressed tone still standing in an awkward postion

"Eh I am sorry." She stood up and then pulled him closer to her by the collar whispering things into his ear.

"Stop let me go" he said making a funny face he had to go before his mom came looking for him again.

"Yeah you better go to your mum." Sam said laughing she was absouluty giddy at the moment especially the look on Freddie's face when he got into the elevator he wanted her so bad and she loved it.

"Text you later" he said right before the elevator doors closed he hoped he would be able to leave without any questioning. He makes it out of the Shays into his house where his mom sprayed him with disinfectant and began talking about a lot of stuff, just ignored her.

"Why was Freddie's mom so mad?" Carly asked Sam making her best friend a sandwich she lost a bet and know Sam was cashing in on the prize.

"Aww I don't know." Sam replied from the couch where she was getting ready to go to sleep "Hey can I sleep here tonight." She added.

"Yeah sure but come on Sam tell me what did you do?" Carly said walking over to the couch handing Sam her sandwich and grabbing the remote.

"What did I do? Hey it's not mamma's fault little Fredward got a boner?" She said matter-of-factly hey it wasn't he should control his horomones.

"Little?" Carly said implying that she what she wanted to know.

"Actually no I think that might be one of the nubs strong points" Sam replied laughing she only felt it in her hip but she figured it was a good size.

"omg haha" Carly laughed she loved how blunt Sam was.

"Go away Carly" Sam said a few hours later she needed to streach her body and Carly was in her way.

"Night" Carly replied sleeply

"Night" Sam replied.

A few hours late Sam heard her phone ring it was a message from Freddie

"Hey you still up? Are you at Carly's if you are you should come over my mom just left for work she won't be back til noon"

"K I will just hold on" Sam replied as she got up to brush her teeth then drink a coke to hide that she would fuss over him like that.

**_Sorry it took so long to upload been busy had alot to do with the family and stuff it's 5:29 am so I am going to go to bed I am going to write chapter 4 when I wake up and I can promise you there will be at least five chapters reviews hep me to write it cause what's the point if no one care k love you promise the next one by thursday evening XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok get ready for some fluff I don't own anything I wrote about and go check out the songs Rockin Robin Jackson Five, Angel Baby Rosie and the Originals, Back to One Brian McKnight go to that song when it says not sooner. Oh and review so I know someone cares.**_

Sam closes the door softly being careful only to lock the bottom so she could easily get back in. They had school in the morning and she was surprised that Freddie was even up. She figured that she could get back in around 5 and lay down Carly would come wake her at 6 like always then they'd get ready and catch a ride sense none of them had a car. As she walks up and knocks on Freddie's door she pulls down her shorts just a little bit they where barely covering her underwear, camo boy shorts. Her top was a tight black spaghetti strap that she had under the shirt she was wearing earlier. The straps of her bra where camo too so they where really distinct from the black straps of the shirt.

Freddie hears a knock at his door so he gets up from his desk he was on his laptop waiting for her he knew it had to be Sam who else would be at his house at 4:18 in the morning. He debated as to whether or not he should but a shirt on but he didn't have time because she knocked again so he just wore his pajama pants.

"Finally, don't..." Sam stopped for a second all she could think was damn this boy has a nice body but she continued not wanting to seem all melted by his awesome bod "don't keep me waiting it annoys me." She hit his arm playful still kind of hard.

"Well don't hit me or I'll make you wait longer" he said reaching up to his arm rubbing it where she had just hit him. He looked at her and couldn't believe it but right now in her pajamas with her hair all fluffy and messy her eyes still swollen from sleep she looked so beautiful.

"Hello earth to the nub" Sam said waving her hand in-front of him when suddenly he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly right there in the door frame. She let him kiss her for a second before pulling away and sitting on the couch. "Eh not a bad way to say hello Fredward" Sam said with a smile. Sitting on the couch in the living room in the dark.

"Want some water." Freddie asked Sam while he stopped in the kitchen.

"No I hate water at night you should know that" Sam replied "So what's up" she said looking at him.

"Come in here and I'll show ya" Freddie replied going into his room he was still shirtless and was thankful it was really hot in his room.

"On your computer what a surprise" Sam said sarcastically when she looked at the screen he was editing some video footage they were going to put their heads on some dancing birds for the next iCarly and Freddie was editing it.

"Hey, I told you I do a lot for the show." He said in a proud gloating tone "See if you use instant alpha on this picture" he said showing Sam how "then you could crop it, after that you go to this picture and you get this tool and indent the birds…" He gets cut off as Sam leans down and kisses him aggressively then when she breaks the kiss she goes to sit down on his bed leaving a dumbfounded Freddie sitting on the desk chair.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked in a surprised tone spinning the chair to face his bed where she was sitting.

"Eh nothing just trying to get you to shut up you where boring me." She says lying down with her legs over the edge of the bed looking at her phone then dropping it on her face she hears Freddie laugh at her "Hey" She throws one of his pillows at him hard. "Don't laugh at me"

"Ow" he said still chuckling catching the pillow and tossing it back onto the bed. "Oh hey I found a perfect song for the dancing birds bit" He says standing up and walking out of the room "Be right back" he called over his shoulder.

"K" Sam replied wondering why he didn't just show her on his computer must be and older song then she looked down at her boyfriend's sheets. "Wow" She whispers they're galaxy wars wonderful she really knew how to pick 'em the cheater, the thief (that would of worked if he didn't steal her cat), the crybaby, her best friends brother (they didn't date but she had liked him), the one that she fought with Carly over. And now she was dating a huge nerd. Galaxy Wars really? And his room was cleaner than anything she'd seen even cleaner than Carly's room.

"I found…" Freddie stops talking and backs out of the room just a little bit so he could still see Sam she was sitting on his bed and the only light was from the computer screen and it shone right on her hair so her face was illuminated, the way she was sitting completely showed off her chest and her short had ridden up so he could see the edge of her underwear on her leg they where camo boy shorts. She was bare foot and her legs where the same smooth silky color as the rest of her body. All he could think was not only was she smoking hot she was beautiful. Also she was deep in thought he wondered what she was thinking about after watching her for a few minutes he continued. "I found it. It's some song on my mom's cd" he put the cd in the computer and it started playing the first track. 'rocking robin go rockin robin tweet tweet tweet rockin robin all the birdies love the rockin robin he rocks in the treetop all day long"

"Ha-ha its perfect" Sam replies recording it to show it to Carly "What is this song?" she asked Freddie giggling.

"It's called Rockin' Robin by the Jackson Five." He replied he loved it when Sam was happy.

"It's perfect we will use it good job Fredward" Sam said sitting back down on his bed. They sat in silence as they listened to the rest of the song. Then the next track came up and the listened for a second to the first few words "It's just like heaven being here with you, you're like an angel too good to be true, but after all I love you, I do, Angel Baby." When suddenly Freddie stands up and walks over to Sam and grabs her hand at first she doesn't really know what he is doing but then she realizes he wants to dance with her so she holds onto his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her waist. They sway softly to the song "My angel baby whoa who I love you whoa who I do no one could love you like I do." The song continued as the swayed. This was something Sam promised herself she would never do she was so vulnerable she tried not to show it but she was and she swore she would never tell anyone. She never knew anyone could make her so weak she continued dancing with him through the song. She couldn't believe it but she was totally in love.

_**(AN-yes lots of oldies I have been chilling with my grandparents for this next part go to this link in a new tab .com/watch?v=5r1pg28XZfE)**_

"It's undeniable that we should be together, It's unbelievable how I used to say I'd fall never. The basis is need to know. If you don't know just how I feel then let me show you now that I am for real if all things in time, time will reveal. Yeah yeah. One you're like a dream come true. Two, Just wanna be with you. Three, Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and Four, repeat steps one through three, Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done then I'll start back at one."

The song played and Freddie thought about how much it fit the way he felt about Sam of all the girls on this planet he fell in love with Sam and he was going to get her love back. "So incredible the way things work themselves out" he heard from the computer as he held Sam tighter yeah it is incredible. Of all people he had fallen in love with Sam Puckett he thought he love Carly before but the feeling he got from holding Sam like this was love real love.

"I love you" He mouthed the words into her hair knowing she could feel it too he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed he sat down and realized that Sam was trying to hide her face, he pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. Caressing her in his arms he wanted her to know that she safe that nothing would ever hurt her. She grabbed onto his neck still kissing him. Suddenly he turns her so she is lying on her back he kisses her lips then her jawbone then he kissed her neck softly as he began sucking gently on it feeling her pulse on his tongue it was weird and exciting how fast her heart was beating. Sam pulled him closer to her and put her hand on the back of his head while he sucked on her neck, then she leaned her head back while he continued to suck on her neck. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She loved this boy so much it made her cry she had never felt this way about anyone ever. After a few minutes he pulled his head back up to hers where she kissed him on the lips softly biting down on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"We should get some sleep." Sam says looking towards the clock when she sees Freddie's gaze follow. They see the clock 5:12 am it blinks in dim blue digital numbers.

"Yeah you're right" Freddie lays on one of his pillows and pulls Sam against him, and she lays there against his bare chest he can feel her breath. As they both fall asleep Sam decides that she will lay with him for a few minutes then go back to Carly's at 5:50 and lay down then no one had to know that she was there.

"BRANG BRANG BRANG" Both Sam and Freddie jump up from a very peaceful sleep to see the clock flashing 6:15am.

"Crap I have to go I'll see you later" Sam says kissing his check then booking it out of the room and into the hallway she opens the door hoping that no one would see her walk in. She can't help it but she has the goofiest grin on her face.

"Hey there you are" an annoyingly bright in the morning Carly says happily "Where were you I was worried you were kidnapped ha-ha" Carly giggled "Omg where you at Freddie's?" She asked giggling the look on her friends face was absolutely priceless.

"What?...No why would I go there?" Sam asked trying not to sound totally fake she didn't want anyone to know about her night at Freddie's it was so special there was a part of her that believed it was a dream because it was way to perfect.

"O and I assume that mark on your neck is just a big bruise you got when you fell and hit your neck on a chair." Carly giggled she could not believe of all things Sam would sneak out and let someone suck her neck.

"No I…" She reaches up to the spot that Freddie had his mouth all over only an hour ago "I dropped my phone and I wasn't at Freddie's I was setting up a prank on Lewbert." Sam replied happy with the lie she had come up with "K Imma get ready be right back" She said walking up the stairs. Carly was already ready so she hoped in her shower and then grabbed her bags she had bought a new outfit and was going to wear it. It was nice, tight black skinny jeans a navy blue under shirt and a purple button up shirt that matched with the shoes Carly bought her she was wearing those also. Along with her mustache necklace she'd been wearing this when she kissed Freddie the second time in her life.

"Carly I stuffed my bag under your couch bring it to me." Sam yelled she had gotten a matching red and blue and black plaid bra and boy short set she also bought a Navy colored bra with clear rhinestones lining it and panties (god she hated that word) to match it also came with this robe thing-y made out of a really sheer material Carly made her get it she said that she would need something sexy someday.

"Here" Carly reaches in and hands the bag to Sam then closes the door and waits outside. As Sam began to dress wearing the plaid bra she would have to stop here grab her bags before she went home and she had to go home she had a great idea for a painting.

"Why'd you stuff it under the couch?" Carly asked she didn't understand her friend sometimes.

"So Freddie wouldn't look into it." Sam replied like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh so you'll go to his house at four in the morning but you won't let him see the contents of your shopping bag?" Carly replied.

"I told you I wasn't at his house" Sam replied it annoyed her when people didn't believe her lies.

"Oh well your phone says different" Carly replied she read the text where Sam told Freddie she would go over there.

"Carls" Sam said opening the door "Don't go through my phone anymore" She laughed and looked at the clock it was 7 Freddie would be there soon.

"Admit it you went over there" Carly says handing Sam her phone.

"Yeah whatever" Sam replied getting some juice from the fridge.

~At Freddie's right after Sam had left~

Freddie gets up and makes sure the door is locked, then he gets in the shower and then he gets dressed just a pair of Levis and a white shirt with the sleeves pulled up under a penny tee and white chucks then he combs his hair and goes over to his laptop and grabs it pushing play on that song "Back at One" he remember only two hours ago in his dark room he had seen a tear in Sam's eye he wondered why when he got a text.

"Have a good day at school hunny and stay away from the blonde criminal" his mom had texted him he replied "Thanks" then looked at the clock it was 7 he should get over to Carly's if they were walking they had to leave at 7:15.

"Hey." Freddie called seeing Spencer in the kitchen "Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Oh there in Carly's room Sam's mom is gonna give you a ride." Spencer said hoping she didn't crash and kill them all.

"Cool so what are you doing?" Freddie asked as he sat on one of the barstools and looked up the song on his phone he decided he was going to make that Sam's ringtone.

"Making breakfast, you hungry?" Spencer responds

"No thanks" Freddie replies not really paying attention to him trying to find the song.

"So did you have fun with Sam last night?" Spencer asked nonchalantly.

"What?...Sam? What are you talking about?" Freddie asked innocently he didn't think Sam wanted to tell anyone she had danced to love songs with him in fact he knew that Sam would never want to tell anyone it was to sappy for her.

"Oh, Well I heard Sam leave at around four in the morning barefoot because her I had one of her shoes to kill a bug and I assumed that she was going to your house." Spencer replied.

"She was playing a prank on Lewbert" Freddie replied thinking quickly he knew Sam would say something like that.

"Oh yeah then how'd she get that big hickie on her neck a wild bear?" Spencer asked he had seen it as the girls walked upstairs.

"A wild bear? Spencer ok you got me Sam was at my house but even if she wasn't how would a wild bear have anything to do with a hickie on her neck?" Freddie replied god Spencer was weird.

"Ha so she was at your house ok all I needed to know…I…." Spencer gets cut off when the girls begin walking down the stairs.

"Hey Freddie" Sam says as she walks up to him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Then she remembers she was with Spencer and Carly so she walked to the door "My mom's here lets go"

"Bye" Spencer calls out.

"Bye Spencer" the trio says in unison. Sam and Freddie hold hands as they walk down to her mother's car and Carly just giggles at them talking about how she heard there was a new student hopefully it was a nice guy. Freddie and Sam weren't really listening they were too busy enjoying each other's hands.

_**Ok review for chapter five I am kind of taking this in a different direction then my original plan yeah and thanks for the previous reviews sorry if there a little occ because that was a side of Sam I think is there but we haven't seen it. So here it is I think it personally is going to be the most romantic chapter the last one was supposed to but I don't know how I am going to top this sorry and seriously go listen to the song at the part it just makes it so yeah.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN-Here is the next chapter **_

"Hey, where were you?" Carly asked Sam while they had both come to their lockers before lunch. Sam had totally ditched their history class and they had to be partners and she was so mad.

"Eh, I went home my mom's not there and I wanted ribs" Sam lied she actually went home to paint then after it dried she hid it behind another painting she did that a lot.

"Well, here." Carly hands Sam a packet "We're partners" Carly said less annoyed.

"Cool" Sam replied as she felt some one's hand wrap around her waist and it took all her willpower not to elbow him because she knew who it was.

"Hey there you are." Freddie said then he let her go. Reaching down into his locker.

"Yeah I am so sad that I missed that wonderful assignment giving." Sam said bored "Hurry up you little nub" she said irritated she wanted to go to lunch.

"I'm coming hold on I just" Freddie replied being interrupted by a female voice "Oh Freddie thank god I found you I was so lost" said the skinny, Spanish, brown hair, brown eyed female.

"Oh hey Melinda" Carly says "This is Sam" Carly says gesturing towards Sam right as Freddie stands up from his locker and grabbing Sam hand as he says "Ok off we go"

"Melinda you can sit with us if you want" Carly offers.

"That would be totally awesome me sitting with the iCarly gang just awesome" Melinda giggles in an annoying fashion.

"So who's Melinda and what's her deal?" Sam says sounding annoyed as she watched Melinda scoot in and sit super close to Freddie right in the spot where Sam herself always sat they had both brought their lunches but Carly and Sam where buying.

"Oh Melinda she's totally nice and her dad is with some law firm and got transferred here, so she moved here with him from New Mexico." Carly replied giving as much as an explanation as she could considering she didn't know much about her.

"Yeah? And what's with the "Freddie thank god I found you" Sam says this in an annoyingly nice and girly voice mocking Melinda

"She's Freddie's partner for the project and I guess really the only person she knows." Carly replies coolly reaching for a sub sandwich.

"Oh well ok" Sam says still annoyed as she grabs a big bowl of chili and a tortilla.

"Come on Sam don't get all jealous I really think the only reason she said that is because she doesn't know anyone else." Carly says "Plus Freddie isn't a cheater" she adds enthusiastically she knew Freddie would never cheat on Sam.

"I am not jealous why would I be jealous?" Sam says remember that had been the girl she cornered yesterday and like why would she get jealous because Melinda was skinny, and had long beautiful brown hair and brown eyes something Freddie obviously liked, look at Carly. Sam sat next to Carly as she watched stupid perfect Melinda delicately eat salad. Right in her spot as she scarfed down her chili.

"So Melinda you're from New Mexico right?" Carly says trying to distract from Sam's obvious jealousy.

"Yeah Sam you would love it there is chili everywhere hot chili it's awesome, and it never rains like hardly ever last night at like 4 in the morning I looked out my window and saw that is was pouring and I was like freaked but Freddie here" Melinda stops and gives Freddie a playful shove "told me that that's totally normal I feel like such an idiot but that's what you get when you live in a desert ha-ha" She finished in her sweet voice.

"Oh I do like hot chili" Sam says absent-mindly thinking about what she was doing while it was raining as she reaches to the spot on her neck, it was tender, sort of felt like a bruise of all the things she let the nub give her a bruise from his mouth.

"I didn't even notice the rain last night it was news to me when she told me" Freddie said as he gave Sam quick glance to see her rubbing her neck under her hair and he knew that's where he had been kissing her neck no wonder he hadn't noticed it was raining look at what he had on his bed.

"How did you not notice it was so loud and like there was tons of lighting and…" Carly trailed off it had started raining around the time Sam went over there and she made a mental note that later she was going to have to ask Sam what they were doing.

"Yeah it was like totally impossible not to notice" Melinda agrees with Carly

"Well I didn't notice it either" Sam interrupted she hadn't heard any rain but then again she was too busy, she continues to rub her neck.

"Oh well I wonder why." Carly responds in s sarcastic tone.

"Maybe you guys are just really deep sleepers" Melinda offers the explanation

"Oh I can tell you this right know that's not the reason" Carly says laughing at her friends both Sam and Freddie where looking down and she could see their faces had a tint of pink. They continued talking about various subjects with minimal response from Sam or Freddie they were both thinking about how they missed a rainstorm because of the other one. Carly couldn't wait to get Sam alone and asked her for every detail about what happened.

"So you guys have detention right?" Carly asked Sam after while the four of them had gone to their lockers (Melinda's locker wasn't around there but she had followed them.

"Yeah wait for us at the groovy smoothie I promise well be out early." Sam says thinking about how she was going to get herself and Freddie out.

"Oh you can wait with me Melinda" Carly said kind of reluctantly it might just be the really girly girl in her but she thinks that she saw Melinda trying to flirt with Freddie a few time during lunch but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh that would be awesome Freddie and I were going to work on the project today," Melinda looks towards Freddie "But he didn't tell me that he had detention gosh silly boy" She finishes her sentence by tasseling Freddie's hair. "So um anyone know where room 18 science is?" Melinda asks looking at Freddie hopefully

"Come on I'll take you there I have that class next too" Carly responds.

"Cool thanks" Melinda replied as they walked off.

"So what do you think of her?" Sam asked Freddie trying to see where this chick stood in his book.

"Oh Well she seems nice, and smart so I guess she'll be a good partner" then before Freddie continues he looks over his shoulder "Her laugh is kind of annoying though" he finishes it's not that it was annoying sounding it was that she laughed at everything that he said.

"Ha-ha" Sam responded with a laugh and a smile before he kissed Sam on the cheek gently then walked off in the opposite direction as Carly and Melinda and Sam walked down turning into a hallway.

"Freddie doesn't look like the kind of guy to get detention" Melinda says as Carly shows her the way to their science class.

"Oh well he isn't but Sam is and I guess ever sense they've been dating she's kind of rubbed off on him" Carly says perfect time to let Melinda know that Freddie was taken. Carly spent a long time watching them and waiting for them to admit their love and this Melinda chick wasn't going to ruin it.

'Oh their dating I thought that she hated him?" Melinda replies with a very disappointed tone to her voice.

"Yeah everyone did even she thought she hated him for a while but that's how it works sometimes." Carly replies happily Melinda had got the message.

"Oh well I hope it lasts." Melinda says with a happy tone back in her voice she was really disappointed but who knows right she always had a chances I mean didn't he love Carly.

"Yeah me to they are so perfect together." Carly responds as they walk in to the class and they sit down and are shushed by the teacher.

They go through the rest of their day before they all meet back at Sam and Carly's lockers where Freddie grabs Sam's hand.

_**AN- it's kinda of short sorry but I was writing and decided that that was a good place to end it sorry it took so long to get done but I went on a shopping spree yesterday and then I had to groom my dog so but you don't want me excuses review's will inspire me to get the next chapta goin.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN-I hope this longish chapter make ups for the suckish last chapter that one was kinda filler-y this one is much better so here you go review for the final chapta yo**_

_**Disclaimer- I do own iCarly I am secretly Dan Schneider possessing a 14 year old girl's body Oh wait no I'm not.**_

"Come on let's go." Sam says as she feels Freddie grab her hand. "We'll be at the Groovy Smoothie in 20 so wait there" She tells Carly who is standing next to Melinda.

"Isn't detention an hour and a half?" Melinda asked she figured that sense her math teacher had been telling her the rules.

"Yes hence the ditching part" Sam replied annoyed why did this chick have to act so annoying all the time.

"But won't that just get you guys into more trouble?" Melinda asked in a worried voice she needed Freddie out of detention so they could work on their project.

"No not if we don't get caught." Sam replied. She had only gotten caught once or twice and it would be easy the teacher was new to the detention hall she wouldn't even notice them leaving.

"You know I am not used to ditching maybe we should stay for the time." Freddie interjects he knew if he got Sam caught then she would hurt him and well he didn't want to be beat up by his girlfriend.

"Oh geez you are such a nub why am I with you?" Sam replied it still amazed her that she had fall for him Freddie the king of all the nubs on the planet scared of busting out of detention really?

"Eh I don't know maybe because" Freddie pulled Sam close to him and kissed her right there in the emptying hallway in front of everyone. Melinda and Carly both just looked away Carly laughing and Melinda blushing.

"Oh yeah" Sam replied with a smile after he let her go he was a good kisser. So much for keeping their relationship on the DL she already heard people whispering and typing on their phones. She didn't really see the big deal she decided it's because of iCarly but she knew the real reason because everyone thought they hated each other.

"We should get going." Carly grabs Melinda's arm. "See ya guys in 20" Carly called over her shoulder as she and Melinda left the school.

"Ok look you have to promise not to hurt me if we get caught." Freddie says as he looks to Sam and she just laughs. "Seriously Sam promise." He says worried she could seriously hurt him.

"Fredward if you get me caught then you just might have to break out that old baseball bat" She says laughing before she lets go of his hand to go into the detention room. As they walk into the class room about 20 pairs of eyes turn to stare at them even the teacher was looking at them.

"What?" Sam says in a really harsh tone and all eyes look in different directions while Freddie just smiled there was some perks to having anyone who knows your girlfriend fear her.

"So how are we going to do this?" Freddie asked Sam with a calm tone to his voice he really just wanted to get out of there he heard the whispers and knew they were about Sam and him.

"We have to wait for Donnie when he gets her there will be a mess off chaos and she'll be trying to calm it down and we sneak out easy she won't notice" Sam replied in a really quite whisper into Freddie's ear then sense they were sitting next to each other on chairs around a table and sense Sam was really bored she just put her legs on Freddie's lap and watched as every person in the class turned to look. Right at that moment Donnie walks in.

"Sup everyone." Donnie said as he took a seat on the teacher's desk. "Why we all so quite" He said as he pulled out his phone and began blasting rock music he knew that the teacher was new and he was going to have fun with her. The teacher just looked at him with disbelieving eyes as the rest of the class broke out in chaos of dancing, jumping, fighting, and random flying burritos.

"Ok Let's go." Sam says pulling Freddie by the hand they walk passing the desk.

"Move along" Donnie says to Freddie as he grabs Sam's arm Sam nods to him telling him that she was ok and that he could go.

"So how do you plan on joking the nub" Donnie asked Sam as soon as Freddie was out of earshot.

"I don't" Sam replied she really loved Freddie even though that would be an awesome prank.

"What?" Donnie said angrily he liked how bad Sam was and wanted her for himself but he wasn't going to say anything not yet.

"I am not pranking him I have been with him and I plan to stay that way" Sam says before jerking her arm free and walking out to join Freddie before she does she sees Donnie grab his phone and send a text.

"What was that all about?" Freddie asked as he grabbed Sam's hand as they began their walk to the Groovy Smoothie.

"He wanted to know how I was going to prank you." Sam says bluntly.

"What?" Freddie asked suddenly alarmed as he stopped walking and tried to pull his hand from hers but she wouldn't let him.

"Calm down I am not going to." Sam replied she had said it like that to solely see the look on Freddie's face.

"Sam you better not be pranking me because..." Freddie gets cut-off by Sam pulling him towards her and kissing him. Then they entered the Groovy Smoothie to find a worried Carly and Melinda.

"Freddie, Sam you guys should leave there are some guys and…" Carly gets cut off as some big guys, Donnie's goons, came up and stood in front of her.

"We need to talk to you Benson." Said the larger of the two as he stood blocking Sam and Freddie's view of Carly and Melinda.

"You don't…" Sam gets cut off by Freddie answering.

"Why?" Freddie answers.

"Alone" both of the goons say at the same time.

"Fine" Freddie looks to Sam "Wait for me over there" he says sounding very confident so Sam obeys and walks over to Melinda and Carly.

"Who are those guys" Sam asks with a worried tone to her voice she keep a close eye on them to make sure they don't hurt Freddie.

"Their Donnie's friends apparently everyone in the bad boy guy world at our school knows that Donnie likes someone who Freddie's with" Carly says in an urgent tone meaning Sam.

"Who? Me?" Sam asked what a complement the bad-est bad boy likes her "Cool" she finished before remembering that Freddie was in danger.

"So Benson why you been creeping on Donnie's girl?" The shorter of the two asked him with a snarl to his voice.

"What? Donnie's girl? Who's Donnie's girl?" Freddie asked genuinely confused he hadn't been creeping with anyone.

"Sam you idiot everyone knows she's Donnie's and he says you've been creeping with her" says the larger of the two.

"Actually Sam's my girlfriend" Freddie replied smugly ha he had her and Donnie didn't.

"Says you but Donnie says you better watch out" The bigger one says before pushing Freddie out of the way and leaving with the smaller one.

"Whoa are you ok. I saw them push you." Melinda says fussing when Freddie walks over.

"Yeah I am fine that idiot Donnie apparently tells everyone you're "his"" Freddie says as he puts his arm over Sam's shoulder.

"Well he's trippin Mama doesn't "belong" to anyone." Sam says hoping people around would see her with Freddie just to piss Donnie off. Right then Freddie gets a text message he doesn't show anyone but it is a very descriptive message of what's going to happen if he doesn't leave Sam alone.

"So when are we going to work on the project." Melinda asks Freddie after they all sat drinking their smoothies for a while.

"Aw well we can walk the rest of the way to my apartment then we can get started." Freddie replied hoping that Sam would walk with them just in case.

"Yeah sure let's go." Melinda replies getting off of her seat finally some time alone with Freddie.

"You guys wanna walk with us." Freddie asked Sam and Carly hoping Sam would come.

"No I'll text you when we get to my house we're going to chill here for a while." Carly says sense Sam is not paying attention.

"See ya then." Melinda says as she grabs Freddie's arm and pulls him out the door.

"Did annoying miss prep just drag my boyfriend out of here by the arm?" Sam asked in an annoyed voice she really hated Melinda and couldn't wait until this project was over.

"Sam calm down so did you know that Donnie liked you?" Carly asked Sam.

"No I don't even think that he does I just think he doesn't like the idea that I am with Fredward I mean hey it toke me time to get used to it can't expect Donnie to get it right away" Sam says as she sips her smoothie.

"Oh and I have been meaning to ask you what did you and Freddie do last night?" Carly asked with a happy but urgent tone to her voice.

"I told you I didn't go to Freddie's house last night." Sam says bored she refused to tell anyone how vulnerable she was last night.

"Come on, I am not stupid I know that you were just tell me." Carly says she was on a mission for details.

"Nothing I just went over there we drank some water oh and he showed me this awesome song for the thing about the dancing birds" Sam says as she pulled out her phone to play the recording of Rockin' Robin for her.

"OMG this is perfect I love it ok so it's set that's the song." Carly says confirming Sam and Freddie's choice.

"Yeah I know right we should get going we have a project to work on too." Sam says wanting to avoid Carly's questions.

"Yep let's go." Carly says as she grabs Sam's phone they walk out of the Groovy Smoothie when Carly cranks up the volume and they sing along to the Rockin' Robin before they enter Carly's building.

"We better get started on this project so what are we going to do?" Carly asked Sam in a nonchalant way as Sam sat on the couch and Carly went into the kitchen "Want some lemonade?" Carly asked.

"EW no and what like explain the project requirement." Sam says as she sprawled out on the couch.

"We have to make a reenactment of the..." Carly trails off as she goes to her bag grabbing her packet to read it "the Greek sirens and their servants" Carly say.

"Well what do you want to do?" Sam asked she had no knowledge of ever even learning about the Egyptians.

"I'd I wish we would of gotten the one Freddie got his is so much easier maybe sense your blonde you can dress up in an outfit then I will feed you grapes and like over all pamper you we will have someone take a video but let's write the report part first." Carly finished her sentences.

"Speaking of the nub I am going to go get him K?" Sam wanted to get away from school Carly for a minute.

"K is you sure you don't want any lemonade?" Carly asked before Sam left.

"Ew of course I am sure" Sam says before she knocked on the Benson's door.

"Hello Samantha." Mrs. Benson said as she opened the door. "Freddie is busy with that nice girl Melinda they are doing homework something I am sure you know nothing about." She continued in an annoying way.

"Actually for my homework I get to be a Greek siren can I talk to Freddie?" Sam had said that on purpose she knew that Mrs.B thought she was stealing innocence or something and the word siren just made Mrs.B go crazy.

"Fine but only for a moment I don't want you distracting him from the lovely Melinda." She replies letting Sam pass.

"Thanks." Was all Sam uttered before she walked over to Freddie's room this house looked totally different in the day at night in the dark she didn't notice how organized and white everything was.

"Hey Fredweird." Sam say as she opened the door to see the computer screen with pictures of Egyptians so that was his project eh seemed easy.

"Oh well hello Princess Puckett." Freddie said happily as he got up from his chair and hugged Sam. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Freddie asked as he led Sam to the hallway and closed his bedroom door.

"What's up?" Sam asked seeing the seriousness in his face.

"Look at this text from Donnie I know he is scared off you could you tell him to back off?" Freddie asked feeling totally weak but Donnie had friends and well they were all a lot bugger then himself if they jumped him then he would never be able to walk again.

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" Sam asked clearly disappointed that Freddie was even asking her.

"Because he is scared of you and I can't take him and all his friends" Freddie asked he didn't understand what mad her so angry she just had to tell him to back off not that hard.

"Why don't you man up and tell him yourself you wuss." Sam said angered why she was always the vigilante she was always expected to break out the guns so what if they got married and there was possibly a serial killer downstairs she would be expected to check it out? What the hell?

"Whoa why are you acting all crazy about this I just want you to talk to him." Freddie said trying to calm Sam down.

"Well maybe if you'd grow a pair you wouldn't ask me to talk to him." It was too late nothing was going to calm her down know she was pissed and damn sure that if he was dating Carly or perfect little Melinda he would stand up to any guy but no yeah she could take care of things but damn.

"You just need to calm down I don't get why you are getting all mad." Freddie said about louder and meaner then he meant too.

"Why because you are a wuss you know you really should grow a pair. How does it feel having to come to your girlfriend for protection?" Sam asked with a mean snarl to her voice she wouldn't let the nub get hurt she just wanted him to at least be brave enough to talk to somebody.

"Well you know if I wasn't dating you a juvenile delinquent and maybe dating a normal girl who wasn't involved with guys who are crazy then I wouldn't need protection." Freddie yelled back at Sam how dare her act like that it was her who got him in this mess anyways.

"Oh and If was in my right mind and I dated someone like Donnie, then I wouldn't have to worry about little computer dweebs coming to me for protection." Sam yelled so loudly yet so steadily she was so mad her fists where clenched and he knuckles where turning white.

"Yeah well if I was dating a normal girl she wouldn't fight with me and hit me and yell and inhale food like she hasn't eaten in three days you think you're all perfect but you're not, not even close." Freddie said with a cruel look to his eyes.

"Well then why are you even with me why don't you date some perky perfect preppy brunette." Sam gestured to the room where Melinda was listening to their fighting match, then without another word she turned and ran out the door to the Shay's apartment.

"Crap" was all that Freddie could muster as he slid down the wall why did he have to ask her? He knew it would offend her Sam isn't like other girls but she still wanted me to not ask her to fight off the guy he should be fighting him sell.

"Ahhhhhh" Sam just yelled as she slammed the door shut how dare the stupid little nub he ugh she couldn't ever remember being so… that's just it she wasn't mad she was hurt it she felt a lump in her throat and sat down before she burst out crying. She couldn't believe that she was about to cry over the nub. Of course he wanted someone perfect all boys did they always wanted Carly always and Sam was just there on the side. Finally when she felt wanted there was someone new stupid Melinda who was perfect just like Carly everything she wasn't.

"Sam what's wrong?" Carly asked she had heard the yell and went downstairs. When she saw Sam she knew instantly something was wrong.

"Freddie…" Sam didn't finished her sentence she just started crying silent tears she had trusted him and he didn't want her no one wanted her half the time even though she put up a front she didn't even want herself. Of course Freddie didn't want her .Course.

"Aww I am sorry" Carly walked over to the couch where Sam was sitting and just held her and let her best friend cry she was so mad a Freddie right know she knew there had to be an explanation but right know SHE wanted to kicked Freddie in places that should never be kicked and of course this had to happen on the night of their hundred day together that night at midnight she had made a plan with Sam (Mostly Carly planed Sam sat down and ate her sandwich) that was super special she had already but the picnic basket with a blanket, phone charger, speakers, and soda on the fire escape.

~A few hours later like 5:30~

Sam had fallen asleep and was still asleep blocking all the pain that she felt. When she woke she felt groggy and her eyes hurt she remembers that she had been crying and was mad at herself she looked at her phone she had about 2000 new messages but she just hit ignore. Where was Carly she thought she wanted bacon but there was no way that she was going to make it she wondered if she would still execute her plan for her hundred day kiss. Of course not Freddie was probably all over Miss Melinda Sam thought with a ping of hurt to her chest.

"Life it seems will fade away, drifting further every day, Getting lost within myself, nothing matters, no one else." Sam hears her phones ringtone and decides to check the newest text just the new one only the other ones she would delete without reading.

"Sam I am so sorry about what I said and I really want to apologize to you Pease come over to my house so I can I know you might hate me know because you haven't responded to my other texts please please come over."

Stupid Freddie why should she go over there why didn't he come over here.

"Why don't you come over here?" Sam replied to him.

"Because I want us to have privacy." Freddie replied at super human speed he couldn't believe that she had replied maybe she had a change of heart maybe he hadn't lost the love of his life forever he could only hope.

"Fine" Sam replied. When Freddie got the message he didn't know exactly what she meant but he was going to wait to see if she was coming or if he would have to go over there.

As she knocks at the door she braces herself to see the person who broke her with just words. People always talked crap about and to her and normally she could care less most of those people don't matter at all but Freddie… Freddie was different. He she cared so much about him and she loved him all she want was to be loved back. For once in her life she wanted to really feel like Princess Puckett.

_**AN- YAY! All is well in Seddie world….or is it? Thanks guys for the reviews I would have updated yesterday but the chapter I wrote didn't go well at all so I rewrote a totally different story and it came out awesome reviews let me know you care thanks to those who have reviewed before yep hidden side of Sam so just a tad bit OCC.**_

_**Props also given to you if you know what song her ringtone is off the top of your head.**_


End file.
